


Smiles of Plated Gold

by monstertots



Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Normal End, Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstertots/pseuds/monstertots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanashi has to fix this, had to get rid of himself. This wasn't a new thought at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles of Plated Gold

When it came out that he had to make a decision Nanashi already knew what he wanted to do. He didn't want to force people to live in a world where they had no free mind. Nanashi had to fix this, had to keep any of it from happening, had get rid of himself. It was _not_ a new thought. As he walked to the edge of the tower a wave of the memories forced themself to the front of his mind. No, this wasn't new **_at all_**. It was something he had thought of several times.

Sometimes when he was alone, sometimes even when he wasn't. Even when somewhere high with his parents Nanashi felt the urge; his legs ting a bit as he gripped a railing. It was so _easy_. The only thing that ripped his mind away from it was his parents yelling out a familiar, "Yoshi, it's dangerous there!" He'd just move back smiling.

Moving to the apartment wasn't much help either. A fresh memory was made there. Nanashi had opened the window in his room and been perched on the ledge when Mikado had rushed in to ask him to write a note. When Mikado had worried and rushed to him Nanashi had just made a lame excuse which he could no longer remember, something about a bird or maybe something falling, and forced a smile hopefully big enough to hide his tears. It did not matter anymore for it was obvious it didn't fool anybody.

As he looked back Nanashi couldn't help but smile, one that was **real** not fake like the others. This is truly what he wanted. _**All along.**_ Even though he had made friends, Misane was probably the only one that would truly miss him. She was shouting nonsense at him. Trying to make him change his mind. It was too late. Nanashi wanted to tell her it would be alright, but he couldn't believe that for some reason. With a small apology to her for everything he had caused Nanashi let out all the reassurance to Misane he could, "Bye-Bye! Right now... I'm as happy as can be!"

Then he jumped.

 

Then there was some pain.

 

 

Then there was nothing.


End file.
